


Katara's discovery.

by zgod



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zgod/pseuds/zgod
Summary: What happens when Katara and Aang are left finally alone after their adventures and if Katara found herself curious about his body and went on a little exploration? LEMON.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Katara's discovery.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! How are you doing?
> 
> This is just a little breather from my other fic. This is rated MA, so if you are underage, just leave, please. Enjoy and please comment!
> 
> This could turn into a series of one-shots exploring their firsts sexual interactions. It depends on if people like it or not. Thank you!
> 
> I don't own ATLA or anything else mentioned here.

**Katara's discovery.**

The night was young but the stars were already glistening in the dark sky, the reflection of the moon was bathing them in an ethereal glow, that light combined with the dance of the little bonfire they had composed before dinner, meant that they could see each other clearly as the snuggled to each other in the comfortable green grass, like a fluffy carpet.

They had been traveling alone now for about two weeks after Sokka and Suki finally went on their own way. Toph had left the group a little over 7 months ago, in favor of focusing on her Metalbending academy. Zuko for the last two years had been leading the fire nation, so he had no time for their new adventures. And Sokka and Suki had left for the Southern Water Tribe so he could learn how to lead from his father, Suki had agreed on going with him if after the trip down there they could stay the same amount of time on Kyoshi Island, and Sokka agreed.

That left a 17 years old Katara and a 15 years old Aang to fend for themselves. Things had been great lately in their relationship, all they had gone through together and their personalities meant that they were deeply emotionally connected, they knew each other even more than they knew themselves.

Physically, on the other part, had been a slow and methodical approach, a lot of kisses at the start, that intensified in passion as the years grew by, some touching here and there, and lately some groping and feeling of each other privates that had left them breathless and in a daze, but they still hadn't seen each other fully, and as Katara laid her head in his chest that night, she decided she was ready to see him, _that_ part of him.

Aang had grown into a very _handsome_ young man, something Katara was extremely grateful for, just looking at him felt like a privilege. His lean and fit body sculpted by years of training the elements and the fact that his pectorals and some of his abs were always available for feasting due to his attire was just unfair. His face had lost all of his baby fat and the end result chiseled features, a really cute nose, those beautiful grey eyes that you could get lost in, and the tattoos. _Those fucking tattoos_ that she couldn't wait to see where they lead.

She remembered the last time they waterbended together, they were used to train almost naked, and lately, she had been noticing a _special_ part of his body, the part that in those training sessions had been covered by his trunks, and she couldn't help but stare at the big bulge when they got wet, it was a beautiful sight on his own that would stir something inside her, she didn't dare imagine how gorgeous the real sight would be.

Katara had groped him various times, but they were tentative and her senses hadn't been as sharp as she would have liked at feeling him, in those moments she felt overwhelmed by the intense kisses they shared.

But now, they were serene, just enjoying the moment, and as Katara laid there, she could help but notice the bulge again, he was only in his pants, ready to sleep, but his girlfriend had other intentions.

The hand that was sprawled on his adjacent pectoral swiftly came to life, and it started moving downward, down to the dip where his chest connected with his abdomen, through the slopes of his abs, and to the hem of his trousers. That's when she felt Aang's hand gently take the explorative hand of hers. "Katara, what are you doing?" He asked in a confused but breathless tone, the direction of where her hands were going was able to excite him a little bit, and it showed, it made Katara grin slyly.

She turned her head in his chest to look at him and said mischievously. "I'm just doing...a little exploration, Aang", and when his hand didn't let go of hers, she said pleadingly. "Please, let me". Aang didn't need any more convincing and he let her do whatever she wanted, as his other hand massaged her waist slowly.

Katara's head resumed her position, looking at _it_ from above and her hand - now free of constraint - resumed her trail towards his covered appendage, above the hem of his pants, and to the now noticeable mountain. She tentatively put her hand above it, and let her rest there, just feeling, and when she heard his breath hitch she squeezed. "Katara" He breathed and his tone was enough to encourage her more.

She started rubbing him with her palm, up and down, down and up, it was really soft and she could feel the heat coming from it, the movement and his breaths were soothing in her mind, but _it wasn't enough_ , her curiosity was at her peak as she felt him grow gradually.

Katara got up from her resting position and looked at Aang's excited expression with a smirk, and then moved a little to position both hands to get his trousers off, in the movement, she also hooked his trunks. Aang raised his hips to help her, truly delighted about this new development and she slid the hem down to his knees, and that's is when she saw _it_.

_Spirits, have mercy on my soul!_ She thought while sporting wide eyes and releasing a shaky breath of anticipation.

It was huge, he wasn't even fully erect and he was already at least 8 inches long, his thickness was also _really_ impressive. I've never seen anything more perfect. She thought while drooling a bit.

Aang was amused at her staring but as equally embarrassed, no one had ever seen this part of him but then Katara wiped her head to look at his eyes and she smiled genuinely, as if sensing his embarrassment, and then that trail of thought left his mind to only left to love and lust on his wake.

Katara looked back at it and licked her lips. She slowly reached towards it with her right hand as her left was supporting her by being pressed against his right tight. She was positioned almost directly above it.

When she enveloped it with her hands the first thing she noticed was how soft and hot it was, and how _good_ it felt to hold it, she was aware of the moan that left Aang's mouth, and it thrilled her even more, she wanted to hear him _lose his mind,_ so she fisted him, and started moving her hand up and down his length.

After about 30 seconds of this motion and of ragged breathing from his part, his dick now stood at full mast, about 9 inches and it was _glorious_ in her mind. _It's perfect._ She thought as she looked down. That's when finally considered his smell and was left thoroughly _intoxicated_ , she suddenly felt an intense urge to _taste_ it, as if one by one get to know him by her senses.

Aang looked wide-eyed as she positioned herself between his legs and kneeled in front of him but then decided that would be uncomfortable and she laid belly first on the grass, with her face directly adjacent to his member, looking at him with a smirk. He could have lost his mind. "Katara, what are y-". The words died in his throat as she kissed his big head drawing a little *smooch* out in the process. His head flopped down and he fisted the grass, but at the moment he understood what she was going to do he decided he wanted to see it, so he bent a little pillow of earth to give him a better look, Katara just smiled at his eagerness and puckered her lips on the backside of his dick's head, just having contact with it and sticking her tongue out.

It didn't taste bad, but it wasn't anything to write home about, what excited her was the heat of it against her lips, and how it was soft and hard at the same time, that combined with his intoxicating smell meant Katara wanted to _ravish_ him. It was time to taste him better, so she held her lips just above his tip, without touching him, and gently opened her mouth and went down.

His girth made it difficult for her to go beyond just his tip, but it was all she needed, she just rested there with his tip inside of her mouth, tasting him with her tongue as it swirled around. "Katara!" Aang yelled as he put both hands in her head to hold her there, being completely surprised by how good it felt to have her like this. Katara smiled with a mouthful at his gesture.

The hands that were on his hips came back to life, the left one was massaging his tight up and down and his right one went to his sack, gently groping him. When his shock diminished and let go of her head, she started with some movement.

She started sucking him gently while he bobbed her head up and down, pressuring deliberately when the texture of his dick in her mouth changed, from being at his head to his mast. The little movement of the hem on her lips felt really good and from his breathing and moans, she was doing an excellent job.

She took him out of her mouth with a *pop* and Aang jerked in response. "Spirits!" He groaned. "You are too good at this." She smiled at his compliment and put him in her mouth again, going as deep as she could, and then placing both her hands on his mast and jerking him. He was losing his mind as her tongue swirled around his head, he was tossing to his side fisting the grass and crying to the spirits and to her prowess.

Then she started moving up and down again in synchrony with her hands' movement and a swishing sound was heard from all the commotion. "Mmmph" was heard from her mouth. She continued like this for about a minute.

She was doing all these little noises and purring and it was just too much for him. That's when she felt him expand and pulse. "Katara!" He screamed/warned. But it was too late, the first hot sprout surprised her, and she was caught off guard, she didn't know what to do.

By the time she recovered her senses his seed had overwhelmed her cavity as she stayed like a statue with his tip in her mouth and the liquid started leaking from her lips, going down his shaft. Katara's eyes widened and suddenly took him out of her mouth and spit out what she could of his seed. "Bleh!". She emitted as she breathed heavily, her chest heaving up and down and her eyes looking at the semen in the grass, white and green contrasting.

Aang was thoroughly undone, and doing everything he could to control his breath, but when he got the sight of her face his breath hitched. She had cum dripping down her chin and her lower lip was coated in white as she breathed in and out. Then she seemed to come back to life and he watched as she prodded it with her tongue and her face light up, licking her lips off the substance and swishing it around her mouth to taste it better. A nice pineapple taste to it. *gulp*. She swallowed it and looked down for more, using her hands to put it back in her mouth from everywhere she could find. *gulp* *gulp*

He looked at her when she made eye contact with him, she was licking her lips with an unreadable expression, and Aang sighed contently and said breathlessly. "You are going to be the death of me". She smiled at him sheepishly and thought. _Why did I enjoy that so much?_


End file.
